Chico malo
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. A Blaine Anderson le gustaba Kurt Hummel. Serie de drabbles. 13. Cambios
1. Pasillo

**Chico malo**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y a otros.**

**1. Pasillo**

Existían un par de cosas que Kurt no entendía de la escuela, cómo por qué uno de los chicos _malos_, Blaine Anderson, tenía esa extraña forma de molestarlo.

En cuanto se encontraban, la mirada hazel se clavaba en él hasta que lo perdía de vista y eso terminaba por ponerlo tan nervioso que tropezaba o terminaba contra la pared.

Aunque lo más desconcertante era que, desde que eso comenzó, el resto había detenido su búsqueda constante por hacerle la vida imposible. A veces, cuando cruzaban miradas, se preguntaba si todo era cosa suya.

Esa tarde no pudo evitar retrasarse y cuando divisó su casillero escuchó claramente a alguien apareciendo a su espalda

_Era él: Blaine._

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, rogando no caerse a la mitad del pasillo. Puso la clave en el casillero y sacó un libro, no queriendo voltear por el temor de verlo aún observándolo.

Al dar media vuelta se topó frente a frente con Blaine, quien le sonreía. Pudo ver cómo sus ojos se deslizaron en él por completo y luego vio con nerviosismo cómo levantaba el brazo para colocarlo cerca de su cabeza, acercándose más a él.

Kurt mordió su labio inferior y notó cómo la mirada de Blaine no perdió ese gesto y después escuchó claramente una risita.

—Déjame, por favor, voy tarde.

El chico se movió sin decirle nada. Kurt esperó unos segundos para ver si podría irse o no antes de decidir retirarse, sintiendo la mirada de Blaine sobre él.

Y sabiendo que existiría otra ocasión donde estaría encerrado de la misma manera, pronto si es que realmente conocía a Blaine.

* * *

><p>Agradezcan a Merii que esto comenzó a salir. Y a Muchacha10, por su dibujo de badboy!Blaine.<p>

Serán una serie de drabbles, tengo la mitad del segundo y sí, todo será universo alterno con poco, o nada de seguimiento coherente entre capítulos... aunque creo que Glee ya nos acostumbró a eso.

¿Reviews :D?


	2. Basurero

**Chico malo**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y a otros.**

**2. Basurero**

Había pasado una semana desde que Kurt se había encontrado a solas con Blaine y ciertamente el chico se sentía extraño.

_Desde ese día había dejado de seguirlo con la mirada.  
><em>  
>No es que no lo agradeciera, ¡lo hacía! Pero se preguntaba qué diablos había pasado ese día. Cuál era la razón por la que ya no lo molestara de esa forma.<p>

Kurt había intentado no demostrar sus dudas respecto al tema actuando como siempre: se reunía con su amiga Mercedes en el casillero de la chica cada mañana temprano y luego se veían a lo largo del día entre clase y clase hasta que les tocaba alguna de éstas juntos.  
>Realmente la rutina seguía ahí, pero se sentía diferente al caminar en los pasillos.<p>

_Se sentía solitario._

Al día siguiente encontró que había llegado más temprano de lo normal, la culpa sin duda era de Finn, su hermanastro, quien estaba enfermo y en cama y no lo había retrasado esa mañana. Suspiró antes de tomar la firme decisión de salir del auto, se sentiría desprotegido caminando sin ese gigante a su lado pero no podía depender de él para todo.

Antes de darse cuenta dos de los idiotas del equipo de americano lo tomaron de los brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarlo al basurero. _No, no hoy_, pensó.

Decidió no decir nada y aguantar sin una sola queja el suplicio del día. Cuando soltó su mochila y se quitó la chaqueta, al menos aún le dejaban dejar eso fuera del basurero, lo tomaron con facilidad de las piernas y los brazos. He ahí cuando odiaba ser tan ligero.

—¿Qué se supone qué hacen? —escuchó a alguien preguntar cuando ya lo estaban balanceando. Era la voz inconfundible de Blaine—. Ya les he dicho que Hummel es mío.

Kurt tembló ante el tono de voz y los que lo tenían agarrado murmuraron algo entre dientes antes de soltarlo sin más, provocando que cayera estrepitosamente. Sintió, más que vio, como todos se retiraban mientras se sentaba, buscando con la mirada su mochila y la chaqueta. Divisó un par de pies cerca de él y levantó la mirada, entonces encontró sus cosas… en las manos de Blaine.

Antes de decir nada, la mano del chico de rizos oscuros se plantó frente a su cara y la mirada que tenía decía mucho de lo que haría si no la tomaba para levantarse.

—Gracias… —dijo Kurt al ponerse de pie—. Er… ¿me darías mis cosas? —preguntó, viéndolas colgando en el otro brazo de Blaine, el que no sostenía aún con fuerza su mano. Luego añadió—: Por favor.  
>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, tomándolo del brazo y comenzando a arrastrarlo a la parte de atrás de uno de los edificios. Kurt se preguntó si iba a terminar él el trabajo de los demás—. Ellos saben que no deberían de tocarte, pero son tercos —murmuró Blaine.<p>

Llegaron a la parte de atrás de un edificio y Kurt fue lanzado con fuerza, pero con cuidado, a la pared. Antes de poder reaccionar Blaine ya estaba frente a él, encima de él, con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. El contratenor tragó saliva.

—Si vuelven a molestarte, me lo dirás, ¿entendido? —exigió con furia.

Kurt asintió torpemente.

—Y ahora me debes una, Kurt —murmuró, para lamerse los labios después mientras no dejaba de observar los del castaño. Después se acercó al otro y escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello de Kurt, aspirando su aroma. Kurt tembló—. Me la cobraré después, no quiero que llegues tarde a clase.

Blaine se alejó de la nada, dejando a Kurt caer al suelo, con el corazón desbocado.

* * *

><p>Parece que los capítulos quieren tener más coherencia de la que pensé al comienzo... y nunca creí que me gustaría tanto ver a badboy!Blaine.<br>Bueno, la realidad es que sí, ya lo sabía, muajaja~

¿Reviews :D?


	3. Casillero

**Chico malo**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y a otros.**

**3. Casillero**

Kurt había sentido la mirada de Karofsky seguirlo desde que salió de la clase de matemáticas y deseó con todo el alma que no tuviera ganas de acercarse a él.  
>Realmente Kurt no entendía cómo funcionaba la mentalidad de esos dos, de Blaine y de Dave.<p>

El primero solía verlo fijamente mientras estaban en el mismo pasillo y, por lo que había entendido el día anterior, era su trabajo fastidiarle la vida.  
>Dave, por otra parte, había sido quién se había encargado de eso los meses anteriores a la aparición del chico de rulos. Pero Karofsky solía lanzarlo contra los casilleros y lanzarle granizados a la cara. Aún ahora no sabía cuál trato era peor, uno era psicológico, el otro físico.<p>

Desde la llegada de Blaine, Dave ya no lo había molestado, ni siquiera se había acercado a él. Aunque no podía olvidar aquella escena que había desencadenado en circunstancias que aún le daba pesadillas, cuando lo había aprisionado contra los casilleros en un pasillo desierto y, tan grande como era, lo cubrió completamente con su cuerpo.

El aliento de él en su oído aún le daba náuseas.

Apresuró el paso y se acomodó mejor la mochila en el hombro para evitar que se cayera con la rapidez de sus pasos. Escuchó claramente unos fuertes pasos seguirlo y antes de sentirse acorralado entró al baño de chicas de ese pasillo.

Cuando su espalda se recargó contra la puerta cerrada suspiró y se limpió la frente, donde había comenzado a sudar frío.

Kurt ya no lo soportaba más, quería que todo se detuviera.

El olor a cigarrillo le llegó de pronto y fue cuando levantó la mirada, para toparse, cómo no, con su otra pesadilla.

—Oh, Kurt —escuchó la voz de Blaine, para después ver el humo salir de esos labios.

_Kurt_, jamás su nombre se había escuchado tan _caliente_.

El contratenor tragó saliva y por un segundo se preguntó si debía decirle a aquel chico que estaba siendo perseguido por Karofsky, después de todo él le había pedido, por decirlo de buena forma, que le informara cuando alguien lo estaba molestando.  
>Pero de todas formas… ¿qué podría hacer alguien como él contra el jugador de americano? Cierto que tenía a todos los insoportables que lo fastidiaban en sus manos pero no podría hacer nada, ¿cierto?<br>Era imposible.

Cuando abrió la boca aspiró el humo que Blaine directamente le había lanzado a la cara y comenzó a toser, para la gracia del otro, quien comenzó a reír.

—¿Necesitas que te escolte a tu casillero? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Kurt iba a negarse cuando creyó escuchar la voz de Dave del otro lado y antes de darse cuenta asentía con fuerza.

La mano fuerte de Blaine se posó en su codo y fue arrastrado fuera de la habitación y arrastrado por el pasillo, las escaleras del fondo y otro pedazo del edificio antes de poder llegar a su destino. Blaine lo soltó amablemente y lo empujó un poco contra la pared llena de casilleros, quedando frente a él. La escena le parecía curiosamente similar a aquella que poblaba sus pesadillas pero el aire no era tan pesado como en aquella ocasión.

—Ya me debes dos favores, Kurt —susurró Blaine, antes de acariciar la mejilla del castaño con ternura—. Y esta vez sí me lo cobraré, te espero al finalizar tu última clase en el aula del club de coro.

Kurt sólo atinó a asentir antes de que Blaine desapareciera de su vista.  
>Tenía la impresión de que era mejor ir por las buenas.<p>

* * *

><p>Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la idea de badboy!Blaine, es que es imposible que no sea adorable aún cuando sea un chico malo. A mí me dan ganas de castigarlo, la verdad, pero creo que Kurt lo tiene un poco imposible.<p>

Sobre el comentario de AnaGarper de que Blaine le recuerda a John Travolta en Grease, no va por ahí xD! Pero sí, puede llevar esa chamarra de cuero y pantalones pegados y... ñam~, me lo como.

Ahora... ¿cómo creen que nuestro Blaine se cobrará esos favores?


	4. Piano

**Chico malo**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y a otros.**

**4. Piano**

El sonido del timbre que anunciaba la última clase lo sintió como el de su sentencia de muerte. Kurt se excusó con Mercedes y Rachel sobre una invitación que le había hecho para ir por un café y se escondió unos minutos en el baño de mujeres, el mismo donde se había encontrado a Blaine en la mañana.

Cuando la multitud dejó de moverse por los pasillos tomó aire, se decidió y salió del lugar rumbo a la sala del coro. Entró en ella, viendo durante todo el camino sobre su hombro para intentar saber en qué momento Blaine se encontraría con él, sin éxito. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se decidió a cruzar el aula con la firme decisión de esperarlo unos minutos (probablemente menos de cinco) y si no aparecía se iría. Él había ido, ¿cierto? Eso contaba.

Con lo que no contaba era con ver a Blaine sentado justo detrás del piano, medio escondido de su vista hasta que dejó sus cosas en las sillas que estaban al fondo. Blaine estaba sentado en el suelo, con una rodilla contra su pecho y el brazo izquierdo recargado en ésta, con una sonrisa divertida cuando notó el sobresalto del contratenor.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo Blaine mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud, pero sin quitar sus ojos de encima del otro chico.  
>—Yo dije que vendría y…<br>—¿Siempre cumples tus promesas? —terminó la frase—. Eso suena interesante.

Blaine caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban y tomó la mano derecha de Kurt entre las suyas, luego le sonrió.

—Pero si estás temblando —Kurt comenzó a negar con la cabeza e iba a comenzar a hablar pero Blaine colocó un dedo sobre sus labios—. No me mientas, Kurt, estás temblando y quiero saber por qué —el castaño desvió su mirada y se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Me tienes miedo?  
>—Sí… no… —tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente—. Me asusta un poco tu actitud pero no, no te tengo miedo. No a ti. No sé cómo explicarlo.<p>

Blaine sonrió y, aprovechando que la mano del castaño seguía entre las suyas, lo jaló hasta el piano.

—Canta para mí —pidió Blaine cuando ambos estaban sentados en el banco—. Te dije que me debías dos favores, así que: canta para mí.  
>—¿Q-qué quieres que cante? —tartamudeó Kurt.<br>—Lo que quieras —respondió el chico de rizos mientras comenzaba a tocar el piano.

Y Kurt cantó Blackbird, con el corazón en la mano y los ojos cerrados. Olvidándose de por quién lo hacía y dónde estaba, con quién. Pudo escuchar cómo el piano comenzó a acompañarlo en la segunda estrofa hasta finalizar la canción. Acto seguido recibió aplausos de aquel que era único en su audiencia.

—Sabía que cantabas bien pero hoy me has sorprendido, ¿sabes? —Aquellos ágiles dedos seguían en las teclas, tocando melodías que eran en parte irreconocibles para Kurt.

Cuando aquellas melodías comenzaron a tomar formas pudo reconocer una canción, una muy popular, que de pronto se detuvo. Kurt levantó la mirada de aquellas manos que lo habían mantenido entretenido y la clavó en los ojos hazel de su dueño.

—Ahora deberás pagarme el otro favor, Kurt —aclaró Blaine viéndolo de una manera que resultaba desconcertante para el contratenor.

Kurt tragó saliva ante la mirada, que le parecía llena de deseo, y se puso de pie inmediatamente, intentando poner distancia entre su acosador y él.

—Mira, Blaine, yo te agradezco lo de hace unos días y hoy pero… tal vez… —mencionó mientras caminaba hacia atrás, intentando huir del chico que ya se había puesto de pie y lo seguía—. Realmente cuando uno le hace un favor a un amigo no tiene que recibir nada a cambio, no de esa forma, ¿verdad?  
>—Bueno, Kurt, es que tú y yo no somos amigos —aclaró Blaine con una sonrisa, bastante divertido porque ahora el contratenor estaba encerrado entre la pared detrás de él y su cuerpo.<br>—¡Pero podemos serlo! —medio gritó el contratenor con una voz aguda, sintiendo ya la pared en su espalda—. Digo, yo quiero serlo, ¿sí?

Blaine negó con la cabeza y lo tomó de ambos brazos con un poco de fuerza, acercándose a él lo suficiente para que respiraran la exhalación del otro.

—No, Kurt, yo no quiero ser tu amigo… —susurró Blaine.

Y de pronto sus labios estaban en los de Kurt y sus manos seguían sosteniéndolo con un poco de fuerza. Y Kurt no sabía qué hacer pero después de unos segundos se vio correspondiéndole el beso, porque no era igual al anterior que había dado y que también había sido robado.  
>Aquel que había sido robado por Karofsky casi un año atrás, antes de que Blaine llegara a McKinley.<p>

De pronto la pared desapareció y su lugar fue ocupado por el piano, sobre el cual Blaine comenzó a empujar a Kurt. De un momento a otro Kurt estaba recostado sobre el piano y Blaine de rodillas sobre él, observándolo con fijeza.

Los brazos de Kurt estaban atrapados entre los muslos del chico sobre él y su propio cuerpo y se sentía indefenso, pero aún así no tenía miedo. La mano de Blaine acarició su rostro y él cerró los ojos en respuesta.

—Creo que con esto me has pagado otros dos favores que estoy seguro que tendré que pagarte a cambio en algún momento —su mano se detuvo en su cuello y Kurt pasó saliva un poco nervioso—. Ahora me iré, porque no quiero ensuciar este piano ni queremos que tu ropa lo haga tampoco, ¿verdad?

Blaine se bajó desde donde estaba y Kurt se quedó viendo el techo durante lo que le parecieron horas. Cuando se levantó en sus codos pudo ver que su mochila estaba en el banco del piano y Blaine lo observaba desde la puerta.

—Eres hermoso, Kurt y yo no quiero ser tu amigo o esto dejará de ser divertido —aclaró y entonces desapareció, dejando a Kurt tirado ahí sin saber qué diablos había pasado.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada: mil perdones por la tardanza. La universidad y mi vida personal decidieron interponerse en mi camino y Chico malo. Si no era examen, era exposición o mis amigas me arrastraban a algún lado y eso es problemático porque significa que no puedo escribir.<p>

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado :D! Eso sí: agradecería que me dijeran qué les gusta o qué les gustaría ver y no sólo un 'me gusta, sigue'.  
>No es que no los aprecie pero me gustan más cuando me dicen porqués :(<p>

El título de este capítulo lo tenía desde antes del 3x01, cuando Klaine decidió subirse a uno en dos partes diferente del capítulo.

Por cierto: ¿quién ya lo vio? Yo no soltaré ningún spoiler pero me he enamorado aún más, si es que era posible, de Blaine.


	5. Navigator

**Chico malo**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y a otros.**

**5. Navigator**

Él sabía que sus amigas estaban preocupadas pero no podía hacer nada volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Su mente era retorcidamente cruel y cada que se descuidaba la sensación de los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos aparecería. Usualmente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar sólo para abrirlos instantes después asustado por la intensidad de los recuerdos.

La verdad es que, si se ponía a pensarlo, él tenía mucho de culpa en lo que había pasado. La canción de Blackbird había venido a su mente inmediatamente, cantando por sus alas rotas, por todo aquello que lo apresaba, y quería expresárselo a él. Quería hacerle ver lo que sentía, cómo era, qué pensaba, qué pasaba…

Quería saber si aún sabiendo todo eso Blaine aún tenía interés en él.

Ya había pasado una semana y Kurt sentía la mirada de Blaine en dónde fuera que estuviera, pero… Blaine no se había aparecido en aquellos días en McKinley. Lo cual era un alivio y una decepción, porque quería saber qué pasaría ahora en esa relación tan extraña que tenían y, al mismo tiempo, deseaba no verlo para evitar caer de nuevo en sus garras. Por muy atractivo que sonara el estar de nuevo a solas con él.

_Atractivo pero no necesario, Kurt Hummel_, se repetía cada vez que su mirada se perdía entre las personas que lo rodeaban buscando los rizos negros y los ojos hazel.

Además, debía de admitir, aquella semana no había sido nada agradable. Sin Blaine en la escuela los matones habían decidido cobrarse muchas de las que, aparentemente, les debía. Esa semana había sido lanzado a diario a los depósitos de basura, le habían lanzado granizado diario (¡y un día había sido doble!) y Karofsky lo había empujado tantas veces contra los casilleros que había decidido no ver su espalda y brazos para no ver el daño a su piel formado en aquellos horribles moretones violáceos.

Kurt caminó hasta su automóvil haciéndose la anotación mental de que tendría que pasar por helado antes de ir a la casa de Rachel, donde pasarían la noche sus amigas y él. Literalmente había sido obligado a esa reunión, ya que querían sacarle qué había pasado para que él tuviera esa actitud tan extraña, pero quería disfrutar un poco, qué diablos.  
>Iba tan entretenido en sus pensamientos que no notó la motocicleta estacionada del lado del acompañante de su Navigator hasta que, al abrir la puerta de atrás de su camioneta, la vio.<p>

El corazón comenzó a irle más rápido en cuanto cayó en la idea de que Blaine estaba ahí. Era el único estudiante con una motocicleta como esa. Tuvo un momento de indecisión entre su dejar sus cosas ahí e ir a buscarlo, aún con el temor de encontrarse con alguno de los neandertales y que eso resultara peor, antes de notar que alguien subía por el otro lado del carro.  
>Era Blaine.<p>

—Hola Kurt —saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Me has extrañado?

Kurt clavó su mirada azul en el otro chico y de pronto se sintió enojado, muy enojado. Quería golpearlo en el rostro hasta que esa sonrisa desapareciera.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Blaine? —gruñó en respuesta.  
>—Pues te extrañé y decidí venir a saludarte —respondió sonriente, sin importarle la fría mirada del contratenor—. Oh, ¿estás enojado? Eso significa que sí me extrañaste.<p>

El castaño tomó algo de la mochila al azar y se lo aventó a Blaine antes de considerar nada más. El chico de rulos se defendió colocando sus brazos frente a él.

—Tranquilo, Kurt, no hagas eso o tendré que amarrarte y por más que la idea me parezca interesante no creo que te guste —Blaine se inclinó hacia Kurt y le tomó de ambas muñecas, alejándolas de la mochila, donde habían comenzado a perderse nuevamente.  
>—¿Dónde diablos estuviste toda la semana? —soltó enfurruñado, intentando zafarse.<br>—En casa o por ahí, ¿dónde más? —preguntó confundido—. Fui castigado durante toda la semana, ¿no lo supiste?

No, Kurt no lo sabía.

—Ah, bueno, parece que no… —dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros—. El lunes temprano le di _amistoso_ golpe a Karofsky por uno de sus muy atinados comentarios —gruñó un poco y negó con la cabeza—. Total, el señor Shue me vio, me llevo con el director (cualesquiera sea su nombre, por cierto) y estuve suspendido.

Kurt bajó la mirada ante lo dicho. ¿Qué diablos había dicho Karofsky? ¿Tendría que ver con él?  
>Instintivamente intentó zafar sus manos de Blaine, recordando todo el maltrato que había sufrido en la semana.<p>

—Kurt —pronunció Blaine de forma dura—. ¿Te hicieron algo en esta semana?

El contratenor negó con la cabeza pero no levantó la mirada. No podría ser su culpa la suspensión de Blaine, ¿verdad?

—Kurt, veme a los ojos —ordenó Blaine. Al ver que no lo hacía tomó ambas muñecas con su mano derecha y con la otra levantó la barbilla del castaño. Blaine gruñó al ver las lágrimas comenzando a formarse en aquellos ojos azules—. ¿Qué te hicieron?

Kurt volvió a negar con la cabeza y la primera lágrima cayó.

—Nada, está bien, estoy acostumbrado a eso —respondió automáticamente cuando sintió el jalón por parte de Blaine.

Pero Blaine Anderson era más fuerte de lo que parecía y lo arrastró hasta que estuvieron lado a lado; gracias al enorme espacio en la parte de atrás de su auto Blaine logró acomodarse para verlo un poco más de frente.

—Dime qué diablos te hicieron.  
>—Nada, Blaine nada —dijo sollozando.<p>

Las manos de Blaine volaron a los brazos del contratenor y lo apretaron con fuerza, Kurt comenzó a gemir en respuesta al dolor.

—Kurt, por última vez…  
>—Nada diferente a lo normal —murmuró al fin—. Basurero, granizado, taquillas, todos los días —las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas—. Nada que no haya soportado antes de que llegaras.<p>

Blaine negó con la cabeza y soltó su agarre a los brazos de Kurt para jalarlo y abrazarlo con delicadeza.

—Lo siento, Kurt, ellos no debieron de lastimarte, era el trato —Blaine acarició el cabello castaño y aspiró el delicioso aroma que provenía del otro chico—. No volverán a hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me crees?

Kurt asintió.  
>Sí, le creía.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya vine :D!<p>

Por ahí algunos me dicen que involucre a Dave pero no, no como un tercio al menos. Sí tienen una historia, pero no algo entre los tres.

Por cierto, kanyi de candy, todo lo que me preguntas está en mi perfil :D

Hablando de la serie, ¿alguien leyó los spoilers del 3x05? ¡Yo ya quiero que sea 8 de Noviembre *w*!

Esto es divertido, ¿saben? Imaginar el cómo atormentaran a Kurt.

¿Reviews?


	6. Creer

**Chico malo**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y a otros.**

**6. Creer**

El viaje a la casa de los Hummel fue acompañado por el silencio. Blaine había tomado la decisión de llevar a Kurt a su casa y tomó las llaves del auto antes de que el contratenor aclarara su mente y se pusiera a discutir.

Cundo estaban por llegar Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine jamás le pidió su dirección o señales de por dónde ir pero de todas formas se encontraban a unas calles de distancia y el chico de rizos no parecía titubear en la dirección.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? —preguntó, manteniendo su mirada en sus manos.  
>—¿Ya estás mejor? —cuestionó Blaine—. Me preocupa tu silencio, para ser sincero.<br>—Blaine…  
>—Bien, bien —suspiró—. Pero que necio eres, Kurt —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. Bien, una vez vine con Finn al principio del semestre, dudo que te hayas fijado en mí, estabas entretenido con tus amigas.<p>

En el momento en que Blaine mencionó a sus amigas fue cuando cayó en cuenta, él pasaría esa noche en la casa de Rachel, no en la suya.

—Espera, alto —anunció, provocando que Blaine detuviera en Navigator de pronto—. Hoy me quedaré en casa de Rachel, no en la mía.  
>—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Blaine, cuestionándolo con la mirada.<br>—Sí… ellas decidieron reunirnos hoy para conversar y tener una noche de chicas y…  
>—¿Noche de chicas? —cuestionó Blaine, sonriendo ampliamente—. Eso suena interesante. Bueno, dime cómo llegar a casa de Rachel.<p>

Kurt tartamudeo un poco, negándose, pero al final desistió y comenzó a explicarle cómo llegar.

—¿Entonces qué te hicieron? —preguntó, viendo de reojo a Kurt.  
>—Ya te lo dije, ¿no? —lanzó un largo suspiro—. La verdad es que no sé cómo los mantienes controlado en tu presencia pero esos neandertales me odian.<br>—Ese es un secreto —pronunció muy serio. Unos segundos después siguió con el interrogatorio—: ¿Fue Karofsky?  
>—Blaine…<br>—Kurt, necesito saber.  
>—Sí, fue él —susurró, bajando la cabeza—. Cuando se trata de lanzarme contra la pared siempre es él.<br>—Ese idiota… todos te molestan, yo lo sé —gruñó negando con la cabeza—. Pero él es peor, es muchísimo peor.

Kurt asintió. Sí, Karofsky era el peor de todos, de hecho lo había amenazado de muerte si le decía a alguien que lo había besado meses atrás.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, mientras daba vuelta en la calle de Rachel.  
>—Porque me odia, ¿por qué más?<p>

Blaine entrecerró los ojos pero no volvió a preguntar nada, estacionándose frente a una casa que, era obvio, era la de Rachel.

—Antes de dejarte ir… muéstrame tu espalda —dijo muy serio, manteniendo la mano cerca de los controles de los seguros de las puertas.  
>—¡¿Qué? —gritó, moviéndose para quedar de espaldas a la puerta—. No, no lo haré.<br>—Tienes aquí dos opciones, Kurt… —empezó, poniendo el seguro para evitar que se abrieran las puertas—. O lo haces por las buenas, tú solo, o lo hago yo… y no creo que te vaya a gustar eso.  
>—Blaine… yo… no puedo… —murmuró viendo por la ventana de Blaine, viendo la casa de su amiga, calculando si podría escapar.<p>

Blaine soltó el aire lentamente y tomó a Kurt de las muñecas con fuerza.

—Kurt, por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides… —advirtió, jalándolo hasta que las piernas de ambos se rozaron—. Sabes que tengo la fuerza para quitarla…

Ante el silencio del castaño, Blaine manejo los espacios para voltearlo, aún y cuando Kurt intentaba detenerlo, quedando con la cara frente a la ventana y con las muñecas tomadas con fuerza en una de las manos del de cabello negro.

—Blaine… déjame ir…  
>—No, no lo haré —aclaró, por si le quedaba alguna duda.<p>

Cuando la mano derecha de Blaine rozó la espalda baja de Kurt éste no pudo evitar temblar, no quería eso, no lo quería. No quería verse débil ante Blaine.  
>Justo cuando Blaine alcanzó a divisar un trozo de piel pálida, cubierta con un poco de color en el lado derecho, un sonido los distrajo. Algo que sonaba muy similar a 'Kurt' y que era una voz femenina.<p>

—¡¿Kurt? —repitió Mercedes, asombrada de lo que veía en el auto. Si sus ojos no la engañaban ese era Blaine Anderson… fastidiando a su blanquito—. ¡Hey, idiota!, déjalo —gritó, intentando abrir la puerta sin éxito.  
>—Kurt, controla a tu amiga, por favor —dijo Blaine sonriendo, alejándose del contratenor y permitiéndole dar la vuelta para enfrentar a Mercedes, quien estaba del lado del conductor, pero sin soltar sus muñecas.<br>—¿Pero quién te crees que eres? Suelta a Kurt —siguió la chica de color, mientras recorría la distancia para llegar al lado de Kurt.

Blaine se rio un poco ante la exasperación que tenía la chica, pero no demostró ninguna intención de soltar al castaño.

—Mercedes, estoy bien —aseguró Kurt cuando su amiga llego a su puerta—. Blaine, suéltame y abre la puerta, así ella deja de estar preocupada.  
>—¿Estás loco? Ella se ve con ganas de asesinarme… —respondió el chico de cabello negro, aún sonriendo.<br>—¡Y así será! —gritó Mercedes frunciendo el ceño.  
>—Blaine… —comenzó Kurt.<p>

El chico suspiró y lo soltó, acariciando un poco ambas muñecas, para después abrir las puertas. En cuanto Mercedes vio saltar el seguro abrió la puerta y sacó a Kurt del auto, procediendo a revisarlo cuidadosamente en búsqueda de algún cambio físico.

—Estoy bien, Mercedes —aseguró Kurt—, Blaine no me hizo nada malo. Yo confió en él, tranquila.

La chica de color comenzó con una pataleta de las suyas, asegurando que no debería de fiarse de un chico como ese y que más le valía no hacerle daño a su blanquito o se las vería con ella.

Kurt siguió su estallido por uno minutos antes de notar a Rachel del otro lado del auto, donde ya también estaba Blaine, aunque la chica estaba bastante alejada de él. Ambos observándolos, uno con diversión, la otra con temor.

—¿Entonces entramos? —preguntó Rachel, viendo de reojo a Blaine.  
>—Claro —aseguró Blaine, auto-invitándose a la fiesta.<p>

En cuanto Kurt y Mercedes llegaron a su altura Kurt fue arrastrado por Blaine rumbo a la casa, las chicas siguiéndolos de cerca, dispuestas a averiguar qué diablos pasaba ahí.

* * *

><p>¡No me odien ;_;!<p>

El jueves pasado tuve un examen muy muy difícil, en el que me fue muy bien :D, pero por el cual no pude actualizar el lunes pasado. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Publicar y escribir esto me quita mucho estres.

Espero que no me hayan olvidado :'(

Los invito a leer 'Estrella fugaz', también es Klaine y está en mi perfil :D! Y de vez en cuando me quejo de 'Chico malo' en mi Twitter: pami_li, por si quieren apurarme o algo xD

¿Reviews?


	7. Noche de chicas  I

**Chico malo**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y a otros.**

**7. Noche de chicas - I**

Al principio se sentían bastante intimidadas por el hecho de tener a Blaine alrededor. No es que él las atormentara como lo hacía el resto, usualmente Blaine ignoraba al club de Glee, pero sabían de todos esos rumores sobre el chico.

Que si se drogaba, que robaba, que tenía a todos los profesores aterrorizados, que había logrado dominar a los 'chicos malos' de la escuela con una pelea donde casi mueren todos (menos él), que si había llegado a McKinley después de violar, matar o destruir a alguien.

Nadie sabía la verdad sobre Blaine Anderson, o cómo se las había ingeniado para llevar al principio de la cadena en la preparatoria, logrando controlar a todo el equipo de americano y hockey, o al menos provocarles el miedo de no molestar a Kurt Hummel. Porque eso era la regla no escrita ahora: Kurt era de Blaine y sólo él podía atormentarlo.  
>Cosa que, en ese momento, las chicas notaban que no era tan desagradable cómo podía parecer en un primer momento.<p>

Mercedes, Rachel y Tina, quien se había unido poco después de la llegada de los chicos, veían con asombro cómo Blaine jugueteaba con Kurt aún frente a ellas. Cómo había arrastrado al contratenor al baño dentro del sótano de Rachel para salir maldiciendo y muy furioso. Sólo Kurt había logrado convencerlo de no salir en ese momento a hacer algo que parecía bastante drástico, dada la cantidad de planes en voz alta que Blaine decía contra Karofsky.  
>Aunque gracias a eso sabían que Kurt tenía la espalda llena de moretones, por lo que ellas también habían saltado en contra de ese grandulón estúpido lleno de homofobia.<p>

Claro que callaron sus discursos cuando aquellos ojos hazel se clavaron en ellas.

En ese momento Blaine estaba recargado en la pared, cerca de uno de donde estaba el mini-bar de la casa, y tenía a Kurt sentado entre sus piernas. Con sus manos en las caderas del otro chico, quien se retorcía en ese instante, bastante apenado por la situación.

—Si no dejas de moverte te verás en problemas, Kurt —advirtió Blaine, forzando más su agarre en las caderas del contratenor—. ¿Qué no ves que todo eso no logra más que prenderme?  
>—¡Blaine! —exclamó tan bajo cómo pudo, sonrojándose lo suficiente para que las chicas no pudieran despegar sus miradas de ambos.<p>

Rachel se puso de pie en ese momento y aclaró su garganta, era su deber como anfitriona poner reglas, o eso creía.

—Si te has de quedar, Blaine, debo pedirte que no vayas a meterte en ningún problema, o a nosotros —añadió rápidamente—. No tengo problema en que te quedes dado que mis papás confían en mí pero… mejor aclarar.  
>—No haré nada que no sea divertido, lo prometo —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, moviendo su mano debajo de la camisa de Kurt, quien se estremeció ante el toque.<p>

Las chicas voltearon la mirada a otro lado, no sabiendo si detenerlo o qué. Aunque Mercedes se veía ya con muchos ánimos de arrancar a Kurt de las garras de Blaine.

—Entonces… ¿qué se supone que hacen en una noche de chicas? —preguntó Blaine, con una enorme sonrisa, aclarando que sí: él se quedaba.

* * *

><p>¡No me odien, otra vez ;_;!<p>

Parece que la universidad se pone en mi contra. El viernes tuve una exposición horrible en cuanto a la preparación, nos quedó bien pero no dormir no ayuda a escribir. Dado lo corto de este capítulo subiré otro el miércoles, lo prometo :D!

Por cierto, ¿les gustaría que busque tiempo para responder sus maravillosos reviews?


	8. Noche de chicas II

**Chico malo**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y a otros.**

****8. Noche de chicas – II****

—Debes de ir por tu moto —susurró Kurt cuando sus amigas se habían decidido a mudarse a las almohadas que habían colocado en el suelo, un poco lejos de ellos… aunque Mercedes los vigilaba muy de cerca.  
>—Mañana iré —respondió, haciendo círculos en el estómago del castaño—. Pienso quedarme aquí toda la noche.<br>—Te aburrirás, te lo advierto, son cosas de chicas y… bueno… mías —aseveró encogiéndose de hombros.  
>—¿Cosas como ponerse mascarillas, pintarse las uñas y esas cosas?<br>—Sí, algunas de esas cosas.

Blaine río un poco, provocando que Kurt se revolviera entre sus brazos para poder verlo un poco de frente.

—Yo me apunto, suena divertido —dijo sonriendo.

Kurt tragó saliva, buscaba espantarlo, no decirle que se quedara.

—¿No te preocupa que digan que eres… —desvió la mirada hasta la mano de Blaine que estaba debajo de su camisa— gay?  
>—¿Y por qué me preocuparía algo que es cierto?<p>

La mirada que Kurt le lanzó a Blaine fue de puro asombro. Sí, era un poco notorio dado el cómo lo tocaba y cómo se habían besado, cosa completamente propiciada por Blaine, pero eso hacía las cosas diferentes. De pronto se sintió sonrojar y comenzó a intentar alejarse, de nuevo, de las garras de Blaine.

—¿Estás asombrado? —preguntó con tranquilidad—. Pero si yo ya te he dejado claro qué es lo que quiero hacer, ¿no?

Kurt negó con la cabeza nerviosamente mientras Blaine lo jalaba de nuevo hasta él, quedando pecho con espalda.

—¿Quieres que sea más explícito con lo que deseo? Puedo hacerlo —susurró directamente en el oído del castaño, para después morder con delicadeza detrás de su oreja—. Para empezar, me gustaría mucho ver tu piel contra la mía. Ya he visto tu espalda —gruñó bajo—, sólo tu espalda porque te pusiste de necio y no me dejaste verte bien… y lamerte todo, pero todo —Blaine metió ambas manos debajo de la camisa de Kurt, quien tembló ante el contacto—. Y besarte, detrás de las rodillas, en el hueso de tu cadera, en tu ombligo. Tus labios, quiero verlos rojos y que te duelan por tanto besarte.  
>—Blaine… —gimió Kurt.<br>—Y hacértelo toda la noche —murmuró, para después morder en la nuca del contratenor—. ¿Quieres que te cuente exactamente cómo, también?  
>—N-no… —tartamudeo.<br>—¿Seguro? Quisiera decírtelo —dijo con una voz ronca, mientras una de sus manos bajaba a la cintura de Kurt, con propósito de bajar más—. Cómo te quitaría la ropa, poco a poco, y te ataría a mi cama porque de seguro querrías escapar y eso no es buena idea, Kurt, te lo juro… y cómo te tocaría por todas partes…

Kurt cerró los ojos e intentó serenarse. La realidad era que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Él nunca había estado interesado en el sexo. Cierto que cuando se encontró con la idea de ser homosexual había tenido que investigar un poco, pero había salido huyendo cuando las palabras comenzaron a ser muy explícitas.  
>Y ahora, ahora con Blaine susurrándole todo eso se sentía mareado, intoxicado por el olor del otro chico, queriendo que sus brazos lo aprisionaran más fuerte y… gimió, alto y fuerte.<p>

—¿Kurt? —escuchó a Tina preguntar a lo lejos y abrió los ojos, aún respirando agitadamente—. ¿Estás bien?  
>—S-sí, estoy bien —aseveró, luchando de nuevo por soltarse de Blaine y lográndolo por fin. Kurt le dirigió una mirada a Blaine cuando se arrastró lejos de su encierro y se lamió los labios cuando vio la mirada hambrienta del chico de rulos. <em>'Idea algo rápido, Kurt, antes de querer volver a tu encierro, ahora voluntario',<em> pensó—. Yo digo que deberíamos empezar con las mascarillas, si no nunca terminaremos.  
>—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Mercedes poniéndose de pie y apurando a Kurt a hacer lo mismo—. Aprovechemos ahora que el blanquito ese de allá —señaló a Blaine— nos dejó a mi Boo libre.<p>

Blaine soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie también, dispuesto a participar en esas cosas que harían Tina, Rachel, Mercedes y Kurt. Él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de permanecer la noche entera con el castaño.  
>Porque se pusieran como se pusieran las chicas, él dormiría, en ropa interior, con Kurt entre sus brazos (y esperaba, poca ropa).<p>

* * *

><p>Me pasé unos minutos del miércoles, pero espero me perdonen. Es que cuando empecé a escribir esto la cosa era diferente y entonces vino Blaine a quejarse de que quería acosar a Kurt y quería tocarlo y... no encontré cómo decirle que no, supongo que me entienden xD!<p>

Va dedicado a Blair, porque cumplió años ayer :D

¿Alguien me cuenta las teorías que tiene de Blaine? Tengo curiosidad.

¿Reviews :D?


	9. Sala del coro

**Chico malo**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y a otros.**

**9. Sala de coro**

Kurt suspiró y cerró los ojos con cansancio. Le era imposible concentrarse en esos momentos y lo necesitaba más que nunca.  
>Sabía qué era lo que pasaba con él, o al menos tenía una idea. Tenía un problema, uno bastante grande, uno que tenía nombre y apellido: Blaine Anderson.<p>

No entendía bien cómo siempre que Blaine y él estaban en la misma habitación su cerebro se derretía y sus neuronas se apagaban. Era algo extraño, sin duda, dado que lejos de él era el de siempre. Simplemente, por poner el ejemplo, el día anterior le había respondiendo algo amorosamente sarcástico a una exasperante Rachel.  
>No es que Kurt no quisiera a la chica, la quería como a una hermana, pero existía un límite que no debería de intentar pasar.<p>

Mordió su labio cuando recordó cómo ya había pasado poco más de una semana desde que había dormido rodeado por el aroma y la presencia de Blaine.  
>La mañana siguiente Kurt había despertado sobresaltado pero, debía admitir, bien descansado. Cosa que no siempre sucedía.<p>

Lo había llevado al estacionamiento de la escuela donde Blaine lo había besado tanto que Kurt creyó desmayarse ahí mismo y después había desaparecido con una sonrisa y sus rizos al viento.

Después de ese día se habían visto pocas veces, casi siempre de lejos, ya que parecía que ahora Blaine no podía despegarse de todos los matones de la escuela. Lo veía reírse y golpear a los otros, en parte en juego, en parte no; lo veía fumar con ellos y ser rodeado de animadoras y todo detrás de los edificios cuando entraba y salía de la cafetería y demás.  
>Sólo en un par de ocasiones Blaine había ido a por él y lo había acorralado en algún aula vacía para besarlo sin cansancio.<p>

Kurt no entendía, _no lo entendía_.

Sabía que no estaba enamorado de Blaine, porque el sentimiento que tenía era diferente al que alguna vez tuvo por Finn. Tal vez era curiosidad, porque le resultaba intrigante cómo un chico como él, que tenía unos ojos dulces cuando dejaba caer su máscara, era el controlador de la escuela. Siempre rodeado de populares y logrando cosas que él creía imposibles.  
>Aunque luego también pensaba… él nunca supo que aquello que sentía por Finn realmente era amor.<p>

Tomó aire y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Fuera lo que fuera él se sentía usado, se sentía mal. Cuando Blaine estaba cerca de él, besándolo, arrastrándolo, no pasaba nada. Todo estaba bien. Le pasaba los brazos por los hombros y se amoldaba a aquel cuerpo. Pero cuando se iba, con esa estúpida sonrisa en los labios rojos de tanto besarse, con el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre y aquella mirada indescifrable, dejándolo ahí, solo, lleno de remordimientos era cuando no sabía por qué lo hacía, por qué se dejaba llevar. Por qué se dejaba besar.

(Una parte de él pensaba que era porque sabía que era una experiencia que quería tener en la secundaria. Eso de sentirse querido por alguien, de sentirse [i]deseado[/i] por alguien como Blaine).

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho pasos entrando a la habitación. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba en la sala del coro, huyendo de la posibilidad de encontrarse con Blaine en los pasillos y, de nuevo, dejarse llevar.

Sonrió cuando debería, cuando le pareció adecuado. Y platicó algo con Mercedes, quien aún lo veía preocupaba por lo poco que le habían sacado en los días pasados ('No, no somos novios'. 'No, no estamos saliendo'. 'Sí, es gay'. 'No, no está interesado en mí de esa forma'. 'No, no hemos tenido relaciones, ¡Dios, Tina')

Kurt intentaba ser el mismo de antes, el mismo de siempre, en realidad. La Diva sarcástica y con excelente sentido de la moda que siempre había sido.  
>Porque ahí, en la sala del coro, no había ningún Blaine Anderson con sus estúpidos ojos hazel, sonrisa hermosa, aroma inconfundible, rizos por donde pasar sus dedos y una voz ronca que le susurrará cosas sucias al oído.<br>Ahí podía ser simplemente él.

* * *

><p>Desaceleré un poco las cosas porque necesitaba mostrar un poco lo que pasa en la cabeza de Kurt. Un poco, eh, que aún le pasan muchas cosas por la cabeza pero esto es lo que necesitan saber ahorita.<p>

Algunas me preguntaron qué cómo, porqué se dejaba hacer. Las razones existen.

Nos acercamos también a conocer un poco más sobre Blaine.

Y... hagamos algo: denme sus ideas del por qué Blaine es el 'jefe' de todo y yo le hago un drabble dentro de este universo a la idea que más se acerque :P!

Ah, cierto, publiqué hace un rato un fic llamado 'Siempre', ambientado en la escena de Dalton del 3x05, por si alguien quiere leer :D

¿Reviews :D?


	10. Máscaras

**Chico malo**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y a otros**

Blaine soltó la carcajada y luego se odió a sí mismo. Un poco más. Sólo un poco.  
>Porque esos idiotas habían estado recordando en voz alta un día, del año pasado, cuando entre todos habían tomado a Kurt y lo habían metido en el basurero del estacionamiento, el cual habían cerrado con fuerza para no permitirle salir.<br>Su reacción al reír había sido cuando le dijeron, con el pecho lleno de orgullo, que habían tardado media mañana en sacarlo sus amigos del club de Glee. _"Esos idiotas de Hudson, Puckerman y Chang. Ellos le ayudaron. De otra manera hubiera durado ahí por días, te digo. La visión de su cara cuando le dijimos lo que planeábamos fue épica, pero hubiera sido mejor si lo descubrían días después cuando el camión de la basura lo recogiera"._

Blaine sacó cuidadosamente los nombres de todos los que habían participado y los había anotado en su lista mental, aquella que no parecía más que crecer más y más.

¿Cómo es que se había metido en ese trabajo de guardaespaldas? No lo sabía. Sólo recordaba su primer día en McKinley cuando al preguntar dónde estaba la oficina del director, demasiado exasperado para buscarla por su cuenta, y le había respondido la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Blaine estaba seguro de que los ojos azules de Kurt lo habían hechizado de alguna forma.

Él sabía cómo controlar al mundo entero. El dinero hablaba y él tenía montones de dinero. Además de que tras un breve espacio de su vida donde había sido la víctima había aprendido a defenderse.  
>Y que en la última escuela donde estuvo había noqueado a un gigante del tamaño de la mitad de los de americano era más un golpe de suerte que cualquier cosa, pero sólo él lo sabía…, y los rumores volaban y crecían.<p>

La última vez que se aventuró a escuchar lo que se decía de él escuchó decir que había matado a alguien. No es que le preocupara, porque tenía el dinero para hacerlo (y a veces las ganas, también), pero sólo los dejaba correr. Mejor tenerle miedo a temer él.

Antes de su primera semana sabía cómo eran las cosas ahí. Los atletas y las animadoras arriba, los del club de Glee al fondo, Kurt Hummel… más al fondo.  
>No había sido difícil saber que era gay, dado que eso era lo que le gritaban a diario (marica, mariposa, homosexual, muerde almohadas) y de un momento a otro se había encontrado ayudándole disimuladamente.<p>

Al principio eran cosas sencillas. En lugar de tres granizadas sería uno. Se había reducido a una vez por semana el que lo lanzaran al basurero y logró ganar la 'custodia' del maltrato de Hummel, que estaba en manos de Karofsky, cuando lo descubrió viéndole el trasero antes de aventarlo a los casilleros.  
>En cuanto lo amenazó con eso las cosas para Kurt habían sido mejores.<p>

Blaine se había esforzado para que la máscara de indiferencia no cayera. Lo molestaba muchas veces, él mismo le había lanzado un par de granizados al final, cuando Kurt había cerrado los ojos. O lo había empujado contra el suelo, procurando que no fuera con mucha fuerza. Eso hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Kurt sufría más cuando sólo lo miraba, cuando sus ojos no se despegaban de su figura delgada.  
>Y a Blaine le gustaba mirar.<p>

Y ahora… ahora… las cosas se comenzaban a salir de control. Sabía que no debía de mezclarse con él, que lo haría débil y Blaine _no_ podía serlo, por su bien y por el del mismo castaño. Pero se había vuelto adicto a esos labios rosas, a sus besos, a su lengua, a sus gemidos. Oh, sus gemidos. Kurt hacía los ruidos más deliciosos que jamás había escuchado.  
>Su cuerpo; lo había tocado <em>casi<em> por todos lados (y casi porque el terco contratenor no dejaba que sus manos se posaran en su entrepierna). El sabor de Kurt, su mirada asustada u oscurecida por el deseo. Su voz.

Y, sobre todo, su manera de decir su nombre.

_Blaine_.

Se reclinó contra la pared del aula donde se había metido segundos antes, harto de andar caminando por todo el lugar con sus indeseables pensamientos, y gruñó. Kurt Hummel sería su perdición, esa semana apenas había podido resistirse a besarlo en el pasillo, frente a todos.

Sacudió su cabeza y se irguió, mostrándose al mundo más grande de lo que era. Iría tras Kurt, de nuevo, necesitaba despejar un poco su cabeza y recordarse, una vez más, porque se ocultaba tras aquella máscara de badass que les mostraba a todos.  
>Para cuidarse y para cuidarlo a él.<p>

Era hora de la máscara de indiferencia que portaba junto a Kurt, para que él no se enterara de nada de lo que pasaba por su mente más que el hecho de pasársela bien.  
>Por el momento, esperaba, por el bien de ambos, era suficiente.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Volví a la vida! Tuve un examen difícil el jueves pasado y siempre que eso pasa mi musa desaparece (?)<br>La cosa iba a ser diferente en este capítulo, pero entonces Blaine me dijo "o escribes sobre mí o no te Klaine en tus sueños esta noche"... y eso era difícil de rechazar...

Publiqué hace unos días un fic llamado 'Entre sueños y realidades', Klaine, reacción del 3x05. Y no, no tiene contenido M, aún no puedo escribir ese fic :(

¿Reviews :D?


	11. Menos cerca, más lejos

**Chico malo**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y a otro**

**11. Menos cerca, más lejos**

Gimió ante la mordida a su labio inferior, mitad por dolor, mitad porque por alguna extraña razón adoraba el cómo se sentía aquello.  
>Las manos de Blaine se colaban debajo de su camisa. Cálidas y con imperfecciones, pero eran del chico de rizos y no le importaba, igual que no le interesaba que tendría moretones en donde en ese momento apretaba con fuerza.<p>

Sus labios fueron aprisionados de nuevo por los de Blaine y se encontró deseando sentirlo más. Más cerca. Más caliente. Más piel. Más.

Blaine estaba decidido a volverlo loco, estaba seguro. Lo había tomado de la muñeca unos minutos atrás, mientras se apresuraba al salón de coro para la práctica de Glee, y luego lo había arrastrado hasta un salón donde tuvo francés al año anterior.  
>Después de aprisionarlo contra la pared y de verlo, comérselo, con aquellos ojos hazel que se oscurecían del deseo había comenzado a besarlo. Sondeando su boca hasta impedirle pensar en algo más, nada más que Blaine, Blaine y más Blaine.<p>

Kurt estaba seguro de que Finn y sus amigos estarían preocupados por su desaparición pero qué importaba cuando las manos del otro desabrochaban con prisa su camisa y, luego de una sonrisa a la que Kurt consideró diabólica, comenzó a descender su boca por su cuello y su clavícula, mordiendo, besando y lamiendo cada pequeño detalle.

—Blaine —alcanzó a gemir antes de que cayera en cuenta de las manos de Blaine en su cintura, de la forma en cómo los pulgares se metían entre la ropa y su piel y cómo buscaban trasladarse a su entrepierna. Y no, eso no. Igual que tampoco debió permitirle nada, su camisa abierta era ya algo que no tenía planeado.

Kurt se encontró en medio de dos batallas, la de su cuerpo, que deseaba más, más piel, más labios, _más Blaine_. Y su cabeza, su mente, que no quería, ahí, no ahora, no con alguien que jugaba con él.  
>Levantó ambas manos que habían caído a sus lados y lo empujó con fuerza, con el propósito de alejarlo.<p>

—¡No! —exclamó con fuerza, empujándolo aún, pero Blaine seguía besando su cuello y su mano derecha se posó sobre el botón de su pantalón—. ¡Alto!

El tenor se alejó unos centímetros de él, con una de sus manos en la muñeca derecha de Kurt y la otra aún en el borde de su pantalón. Lucía extremadamente sexy: despeinado, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besarse.

—N-no puedo, no quiero —aseveró Kurt, bajando la mirada.  
>—Parecías pasarlo bien, Kurt, ¿por qué…? —preguntó Blaine, acercándose a él y exhalando en su oído. Su cálido aliento intentando alentar al contratenor a seguir con lo que hacían.<br>—¡Porque no lo haré con alguien que juega conmigo! ¡Por eso!

Blaine se congeló en el lugar donde estaba y Kurt comenzó a regañarse mentalmente por dejar salir sus pensamientos. No quería eso, no lo quería. No iba a seguir con aquello porque sólo terminaba lastimándolo una vez que Blaine se cansaba de él.  
>Y cada vez pediría más y el contratenor no quería dárselo, no quería estar en la posición en que su cuerpo le pediría más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. No se entregaría a él, a sus caricias o besos. Ya no.<p>

Empujó a Blaine y logró salir del encierro de aquellos brazos; tomando su mochila con fuerza salió corriendo por los pasillos viendo sin ver entre las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se metió en su auto, donde se arregló la camisa.

Kurt acababa de notar que aquello que sentía con Blaine no se parecía a lo que sintió por Finn porque lo que sintió por el jugador de fútbol no era amor.

¿Ahora? No sabía.

Y no quería saberlo.

* * *

><p>El capítulo pasado tuvo pocos comentarios :(! A mí tanto que me gusta manejar a Blaine y a ustedes tan poco que les gusta.<br>El final de semestre es un caos, pero ya casi termino :D! Y, hey, sólo me queda un semestre más de materias y luego el mundo real *hiperventila.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

¿Reviews :D?


	12. Silencios

**Chico malo**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y a otros**

**12. Silencios**

Kurt Hummel no estaba muy seguro de cómo llamar los eventos de aquellos días. Podía reducirlo todo a una palabra: silencio. Porque no escuchaba nada ni a nadie, porque nadie le dirigía la palabra (con nadie se refería a los deportistas y, sobre todo, por sobre todos, a Blaine) y aquellos que lo hacían, sus amigos, sentía que no le decían absolutamente nada. No podía escucharlos.

Kurt creía haberse quedado sordo.

Bueno, no sordo. Porque la música sí que la escuchaba. Igual que ese sonido estrangulado que salía de su garganta cada noche, aquel que iba junto con las lágrimas que estaban destruyendo su cutis.

También a veces le parecía escuchar esa voz, la de Blaine, diciendo su nombre. Pero cuando levantaba su mirada, o volteaba, o abría los ojos, no había nadie frente a él (y con nadie, de nuevo, se refería a ese desgraciado chico de ojos hazel, cabello negro y con rulos, voz de tenor, hermoso cuerpo y carácter frío de Blaine Anderson).

Kurt creía estarse volviendo loco, porque nunca se había sentido así de solo, por más que él fuera, por naturaleza, una persona solitaria.  
>De hecho esperaba algo de parte de los deportistas, un reconocimiento tal vez. Un sí, sigues vivo aunque no te sientas así. Quizá de esa forma volvería a llamar la atención de Blaine pero no, nada. Parecían interesados en otras cosas, en otras personas.<p>

Ese viernes salió tarde de la sala del coro, confiando en que estaría solo en los pasillos ya que todos parecían ignorarlo. Había decidido, dos días antes, que si eso era una ganancia por el corazón medio roto lo iba a aceptar de buena gana. Después de todo los silencios no eran tan solitarios cuando lo peor pasara y sus amigos nuevamente volvieran a crear sonidos.  
>Además eso era lo que había pedido, ¿no? Poder caminar por los pasillos sin miedo, con la cabeza en alto, como siempre, pero sin temor a que algo, o alguien, le obligara a bajarla.<p>

Al dar la vuelta en el corredor que daba a su casillero cuando noto que realmente no estaba tan solo, alguien estaba ahí, sentado justo debajo de su destino.

Blaine.

Sintió como su corazón aceleró y se detuvo por unos instantes, antes de proseguir su camino. Sus pasos resonaron por todo el pasillo, un sonido alto y fuerte, advirtiendo de su presencia… que parecía no ser despreciada, pero tampoco atendida. Blaine seguía con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza reclinada en el casillero de abajo.

Llegó a su lugar y carraspeó, después de todo necesitaba espacio para moverse y no creía buena idea acercarse al chico (no cuando sus caderas querían justo a la altura de los ojos de Blaine). Fue entonces cuando realmente aquellos ojos se abrieron y el hazel apareció, dejándolo aturdido

Blaine se levantó lentamente y en silencio, observándolo, estudiándolo, para después sonreír y decir su nombre.

Fue entonces cuando Kurt logró escuchar de nuevo.  
>Cuando los silencios callaron.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Les advertí que volvería y lo cumplí!<br>*corre en círculos.

Una amiga me dijo que los dejé donde mismo pero nooo, las cosas de este capítulo tendrán explicaciones en el siguiente (¿o era en dos más?). Sólo espero no haberlos aburrido demasiado pero eran cosas que tenían que vivir con Kurt.

En teoría volveré a ser continua, con una publicación cada lunes (o cada dos como mucho). De todas formas yo aviso y hasta doy spoilers los domingos y durante el lunes en mi Twitter (pami_li), por si a alguien le interesa.

Y les aviso de una vez que como auto-regalo de cumple (¡el 14 de Febrero!) les traeré una escena pérdida que muchos querían capítulos atrás.

¿Reviews :D?


	13. Cambios

**Chico malo**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y a otros**

**13. Cambios**

No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse, de alguna forma se sentía aliviado, de otra feliz, pero sobre todo se sentía confundido. No entendía bien cómo, por qué, cuándo. Porque de pronto Blaine había decidido permanecer a su lado durante todo el día y no sólo arrastrarlo a algún aula vacía para besarse hasta el cansancio.

No era que no lo deseara, claro que no, por ahí no iba. Si bien las miradas que recibieron la primera vez que los vieron caminar de la mano por el pasillo lo habían dejado nervioso todo el día, a la espera de algo que destruyera su burbuja de felicidad, todos parecían irse acostumbrando a verlos juntos. Cerca. Con Blaine llevando a Kurt de un lado al otro.

Era ya el tercer día de aquella extraña rutina y estaba seguro de no acostumbrarse pronto. Blaine lo esperaba en las mañanas en el estacionamiento y luego lo tomaba de la cintura para arrastrarlo a la primera clase del día, la cual compartían. Después de ahí se había el encontradizo con él cada cambio de aula, acarreándolo de la mano o empujándolo suavemente con aquella agradable mano en su espalda.

Pero aún así estaban esas miradas, aquellas que eran lanzadas por los deportistas. No decían ni una palabra o intentaban nada, no se habían acercado a ninguno de los dos demasiado y, de hecho, parecían huirles un poco. Pero aún así permanecían las miradas de asco y Kurt temblaba y temía, por él y por Blaine, y Blaine sólo sonreía al siguiente individuo que los veía mal.

Cuando al final de la semana Kurt se encontró con nada más que un vacío pasillo al salir de su última clase no pudo evitar temblar un poco. El salón del coro estaba a una distancia considerablemente larga y no tendría a ningún chico de ojos hazel para alejar a nadie sin decir ni una palabra.  
>Tomó aire con fuerza al pero al dar vuelta en la esquina fue entonces cuando lo vio, vestido con aquella chaqueta de cuero que le había visto la primera vez que se lo encontró en McKinley, con su cabello desordenado sobre aquella cabeza y una sonrisa de lado.<p>

—Sabía que eras un chico valiente, Kurt —dijo en cuanto vio que entró en la habitación—, pero no te dejaré ir solo, anda —y posó su mano caliente en su espalda, llevándolo con cuidado al coro.

Al llegar Kurt soltó el aire que había guardado sin querer, por el miedo de antes, y se dio la vuelta para despedirse de Blaine como lo había hecho toda la semana (con una sonrisa y un 'hasta luego', y luego el propio Blaine lo besaba ahí frente a todos) cuando notó que él no estaba apartándose, en su lugar entraba al aula como si fuera suya, como si le perteneciera.

Kurt le sigue en silencio y muy confundido, con todas las miradas de New Directions sobre él, especialmente las de Mercedes, Rachel y Tina, y se sienta en su lugar habitual, justo a un lado de Mercedes.  
>De la nada a su derecha aparece Blaine, sentándose como si fuera su lugar (ante el ceño fruncido de Rachel, quien normalmente va ahí) y se acomoda, acercándose más a la silla de Kurt y pasando un brazo por su cintura.<p>

—Eh… ¿vas a unirte a nosotros, Blaine? —pregunta el profesor un poco confundido. No recibe nada más que silencio—. Porque aunque estamos contentos de verte aquí necesitaríamos que hicieras una prueba y…

Todos ven a Blaine en silencio, quien asiente con la cabeza una vez, se levanta de su lugar con tranquilidad y besa a Kurt en los labios antes de acercarse a la banda, intercambiar palabras con ellos, para volver al centro del lugar y arrasar el lugar con su voz y sus movimientos, entre los que incluía la cadera de Kurt entre sus manos y jalarlo de la silla, colocando pelvis con pelvis.

Kurt nunca olvidaría aquella actuación, no tenía ninguna duda. Aún se sentía completamente rojo mientras todos aplaudían con mayor o menor entusiasmo y no estaba seguro de si soportaría algo más nuevamente.  
>Sobre todo porque por la sonrisa que tiene Blaine en esos momentos sabe que todo acababa de comenzar.<p>

* * *

><p>He vuelto :D!<p>

La semana pasada tuve una tarea de último minuto (eso de que los profesores la encarguen vía Facebook NO es bueno) y se complicó y cuando acordé ya era tarde y decidí esperar.  
>En teoría mañana vengo con la escena perdida de la pijamada PERO no es seguro, mañana es mi cumpleaños (yay?) y según oí por ahí mis mejores amigas organizar algo desastroso. Las adoro pero están locas. Pero, por si acaso no traigo nada, será hasta el viernes, ¿vale :D?<p>

Feliz día de San Valentín a todos los que me leen, de paso. Gracias por seguir mi historia y a estos chicos que se escriben solos, ¡lo juro!

¿Reviews :D?


	14. Nota

No, lo siento, esto no es un capítulo.

Yo sé que dentro de las reglas de este sitio están prohibidas las notas como capítulo, pero creo que es necesario traer esto por aquí.

No he abandonado la historia, ninguna de las que tengo por aquí a medio terminar. Siempre me ha resultado difícil tenerle continuidad a un FanFic de capítulos múltiples, la verdad, ya que mi inspiración de pronto se esfuma y mi tiempo casi siempre es muy limitado.

Además, este año, sufrí una perdida que no le deseo a nadie. Allá por el mes de Abril le detectaron cáncer a mi papá, él murió en Julio. De esa fecha para acá sólo he escrito pocas cosas aisladas y, la mayor parte, sin un final.

Espero que comprendan que yo no pueda escribir aún. Si bien hoy mismo salgo de vacaciones de invierno y tendré tiempo, no puedo asegurar que empiece a escribir nuevamente como si nada. Lo intentaré, no tengan duda en eso, pero tengan paciencia. Prometo terminar las historias que tengo una por una, poco a poco.

Mi prioridad es Chico malo, así que en cuanto tenga el nuevo capítulo lo subiré, para que estén atentas.

Aunque normalmente escrito tonterías, de vez en cuando dejaré notas de cómo voy o si estoy escribiendo en mi cuenta de Twitter ( pami_li), por si alguien quiere revisar por ahí.

Bueno, saludos, y feliz navidad adelantada.


End file.
